


Zion's Not a Bad Place at All

by rinne (itcanmakeyoucrazy)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanmakeyoucrazy/pseuds/rinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua decides he might as well have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zion's Not a Bad Place at All

The Courier set a weary foot in the water, as Follows-Chalk prodded her on. She still couldn't believe how everyone, everyone from the Happy Trails Caravan had been killed. Except, of course, for her.

 Follows-Chalk was an incredibly nice guy, and she sincerely hoped he'd be able to see the outside. She was a bit worried too, though, at the prospect of it. A battle was looming and thrusting him outwards in the middle of it seemed a bad idea. She decided to wait to tell Joshua.

 

When she first laid eyes on him, she couldn't believe how stunning his eyes were. When he came to see her at the Sorrows' place, the fire of their torches shone gold in his pale irises. His eyebrows, she felt, were so exquisitely curved. She couldn't help but feel a wad of burning heat develop deep down when she first heard his voice. So deep, so solemn.

A few days later, the Courier mused on the rumors about the bandaged man before her that she had heard at the Fort before she had killed Caesar. She had expected to meet a brutal man, a vicious and violent man, seething with rage and revenge. Yet instead he recited bible verses and mentioned killing as a "chore". She marveled at this gap.

The Legion is shit, but you're not," she said aloud. "I would say we are not that different at the core, but the Legion is quite...sinful," he nodded, preparing a .45 pistol.

"I mean...even though everything I heard about you is terrifying and typical-Legionnary stuff, you're actually so...wise. If I had to describe you in a word, it'd be deep. I feel depth in your voice." She smiled and curled her short hair around her finger. Joshua paused his work and looked up at her, intrigued.

"Is that so? Thank you for the compliment. An interesting choice of words."

She stared back at him, feeling a flush rising to her cheeks. After some deliberation, she opened her trembling lips.

"I think you're beautiful, Joshua. There's a beauty and strength coming from deep within you as well as on your surface."

He cocked an eyebrow. It was hard to discern the entirety of his reaction, but the Courier decided to continue.

"Your fingers are so slender, too. I'm envious of them," she smirked, "and...god, I hope this isn't too forward, but you have a great body."

He chuckled, his knuckles covering his mouth. "That's the most compliments I have received in a while, Courier. What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well...I had it in my mind since we met, and it's been kind of building up. What do you say about a little giving in to temptation?"

Joshua looked up at her silently, studiously reading into her eyes. There seemed to be some doubt left, which was reasonable given his condition.

"I'm serious," she finally interjected. "I think you're gorgeous and I absolutely want you."

She moved closer towards his chair in the Angel's Den, putting a hand gently on his arm. The Courier raised his bandaged hand and kissed it firmly but gently, further impressing her respect for him.

He set his pistol down.

"I have sinned already, as have you...I suppose it cannot hurt. It has been a while since anyone has expressed such desire towards myself."

The depths of his voice made the Courier's insides stir. He moved his chair backwards, motioning for the Courier to sit on his lap.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to actually accept, honestly," she said, chuckling as she unzipped her pants and lowered herself onto his thighs.

Joshua unravelled some of the bandage away from his head, revealing charred skin that still held the smoldering light greyish blue eyes that the Courier loved. She gently ran a thumb over his chin, pausing when he winced. He nodded for her to continue, so she gave him a gentle kiss on the side of his neck.

He gave her a chaste peck on the lips, which quickly turned into a deep mutual exchange. His rough lips smashed against her smooth ones, tongues deeply entwined and then tracing each other's teeth.

Their breathy moans echoed throughout Angel Cave, and the Courier was thankful that the Dead Horses were out investigating the newest caravan. They released from each other with longing, gazing into each other's eyes, cheeks flush with passion. The Courier slowly leaned forward, and told him to close his eyes. She kissed his eyelids lovingly and leaned back. He reopened his eyes after she drew back.

She began to take off her shirt, and noticed that he was watching intently. She decided to give him a little view. She quickly removed her armor, and then inched off the straps of her bra. She snapped off the hooks but left it dangling, just hiding her nipples. Joshua swallowed.

After she finally removed her bra, she got off of his lap and leaned down and hooked her thumbs into her panties, slowly bringing them down, wiggling her ass just a little bit when they passed her rear. Joshua hastily took off his pants, revealing a tent in his briefs. The Courier sat back on his lap, her slightly-moist lips touching his erection. She gently rocked her hips against him, causing him to moan sweetly. He cupped her breasts and gently kneaded them, pinching at the nipples every so often for good measure. She leaned onto his shoulder and they breathed into each other's necks, his briefs now wet with her excitement.

Joshua spread her lips, then slid a finger inside. She groaned softly, anxious for stimulation. He answeted her unspoken question by spreading her wetness on her hard nub, gently rubbing it and pulling back the hood. She moaned louder now, almost as if she were crying.

"Please...more.......pinch it.......please," the words squeezed out of her barely-open mouth. "Oh....of course." He took her clitoris in between his thumb and index finger, only squeezing a little at first, then gradually squeezing harder. She screamed with delight. He put his index finger from his free hand inside, then another finger, thrusting and enjoying her voice as well as the squelching sound her pussy made.

"Oh my god! Yes!......I'm...I'm cumming!" she panted, jerking her head back and thrusting her hips forward. Her insides clamped down on his two fingers, and after he pulled them out a wet string connected them.

 

He took off his briefs at last. The Courier unwrapped all of him, and he winced at the fresh air. His dick was large and fairly unscathed; she kissed its pink head and lowered herself onto him.

Joshua thrust up as soon as he was fully inside, and she was taken by surprise. He grabbed her chin and kissed her, stroking her clitoris as he pounded at her from below. She began to clench tighter on him, and he felt that he was close. She seemed close too -- she was jerking around as he speeded up the rubbing on her hard bud. She screamed and he made a genuine moan, and he came inside her with force.

She could feel the cum pumping inside of her as she rested on his shoulder again. His dick was still throbbing, though less hard.

"That was good. You haven't lost your talent," she raised her head from his shoulder and laughed. "Thank you. That was...more enjoyable than I remembered," he answered. He almost seemed to smile, as she closed her eyes and put her head on him again. 


End file.
